I Remember You
by Idiot.Is.Dying
Summary: Who was he? People would probably answer; Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King! Of course that sounds fake. It was probably a catchy name for him. Who would have a last name like Skellington and not be a skeleton? Jack starts to feel stinging pain in his ribs. It feels like he has forgotten something important. A memory that has faded away. What has he forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

Jack paced around the room with his bony finger on his chin, thinking. Mountains of blue planning papers towered his workspace and books covered the floor. After the whole Christmas incident, Jack was held back from planning since he was busy with his guilt. The Mayor kept coming to his door early in the morning with more papers each day. Every time Jack would take the papers and tell him he would study and plan. He never did. One day the Mayor found out and came to his doorstep at five in the morning. Jack answered the door in his baggy pyjamas and his sleeping (hat thing?) covered the front of his face. Jack wasn't amused so he just agreed to do it next week. So here he is, catching up with everything. How foolish of him to just ignore the plans. Now he was filled with work to do and had no time to have a day with Sally.

Jack filled out a problem on his chalkboard then put a rough sketch of a bat next to it. He would run around the room reading books then filling out the plans with notes and more jump scares to add. He didn't even stop to have a break. Zero had followed him everywhere for attention until he gave out. Back to the chalkboard. Jack looked up at a plan he pinned to the chalkboard on the edge. He took out the pin and took down the paper. It was a monster from the town scaring a human out of his skin. Jack sighed and signed it off. Every year it's the same process. Why can't he just leave Halloween and it just makes itself? Friends scare friends a lot. Is Halloween town even needed? He must sound so ungrateful and disgraceful! First he stole Christmas and now he's thinking Halloween isn't needed. Jack shakes the thought off and looks back at the plan he had just signed. He looks at the monster then at the human. He runs his hand over the human and his mind starts to wonder. _Who was he?_ People would probably answer; Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King! Of course that sounds fake. It was probably a catchy name for him. Who would have a last name like Skellington and not be a skeleton? Jack starts to feel stinging pain in his ribs. It feels like he has forgotten something important. A memory that has faded away. What has he forgotten or is it…who has he forgotten?

 ** _The next day_**

Jack arose from his bed and swung his legs to the side. He looks down at himself and realizes that he has slept in his stripped suit. He face palms but just forgets it. He stands up and continues with his daily routine.

Jack sits at his desk with another pile of plans in front of him. He got too lazy to look at them so he just signed them all off without paying attention. He doesn't really care since all of them are the same from the year before, the year before that and the year before that. The doorbell rings and cuts of his day dream. It's probably the Mayor once again. He rises and heads down to the front door. He opens it and is not surprised. The Mayor is starting right at him with his happy face facing him.

"Jack," he started, "What lovely day it is!"

Jack just stood there with his posture slumped and bags under his eye sockets. (HA HA)

"Have you finished the plans?" The Mayor asked. "I could really use them today, some people have been bombarding me with requests for the plans. They really want to practise for this year's Halloween! Isn't that new? Normally they would come to me last minute…maybe they just feel sorry about the whole Christmas incident, eh?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Er…" The mayor stuttered. "You alright there? Sorry if put too much on your shoulders…I just really needed those plans done.

Jack's eyebrows lifted in a sarcastic way. The King was not happy. The Mayor's face switched to his sad and blue face.

"Jack what did I do to annoy you?" He pleaded.

Jack inhaled then burst out with words. "Alright, let me get this straight," Jack hissed. "It has only been a couple of weeks since New Year and you're already pulling me down with plans? Of course Sandy Claws would have to start early. He has to please over millions of children. But us? No! Can't I have a month to—"Suddenly Jack's voice changed to a more British accent? "To rest and relax? I've been running around trying to think of other things to add but-"

Jack gets cut off by the Mayor. The Mayor's eyes are wide and open while his mouth hangs down.

"J-Jack, you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! What are you-?"

The Mayor holds up a finger and Jack shuts his mouth. Jack is completely confused.

"Listen to yourself, Jack."

Jack groans.

"Now you've changed the subject-"Jack stumbles with his last word. What's up with his voice? Jack steps back one step. His hands cover his mouth and his eye sockets wide. The Mayor stands there, very confused about the sudden change in the conversation and in his voice. The Mayor takes a step towards Jack but The King just stares blankly at the ground.

"You okay, J-Jack?"

"I'm fine." His voice is now back to his American accent. The Mayor sighs in relief and his face switches once again.

"Well," The Mayor whispers. "I'll leave you be."

The Mayor turns around and heads back down the short set of steps. His opens the gate and walks by the music band. Jack watches him leave until he is out of the King's sight. Jack turns around and heads back inside. He closes the door and leans against it. He slides down it and spreads his legs across the floor lazily. _'Who am I?' He thought._


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, I don't think this is something you should think about," Sally stated.

Jack had invited Sally over to talk with. Even though Sally has been trapped in a lab most of her life she is pretty wise. She was the one to warn Jack about stealing Christmas. She should be able to help Jack with this one once again.

"Sally you don't get it!" Jack said, "What am I if I don't even know my real name?"

Sally starts to rub his back gently in a motherly fashion. She knew how to cheer Jack up just a little but she wasn't a professional therapist. She looked into Jack's eye sockets and face expression. This was really eating him up. She could tell that he would wake up every morning and suddenly feeling like he had no purpose anymore. It broke Sally's heart to see him like this. This skeleton was full of so much emotion and adventure but when you really think about it…he really is just the boss of a town that does the same things over and over again. She could tell he was just curious and he needed new adventure. He loved to be where the journeys begin! That's what Sally loved about him. He can't keep doing the same thing every single year. He wants to know what caused him to come to this town. Who is Jack Skellington, really?

"Jack," Sally softly speaks, "I know how you feel and I know it's hard. I know you have a desire to just…know something. It hurts me to see you like this…"

Jack huffs at her and faces the opposite direction. Sally blows a strand of her out of her eyes and continues her speech.

"Is there anything you know about your past life right now?" Sally asked.

Jack stays silent for a couple of minutes. He thinks, thinks hard. He really wants to answer but then again he doesn't. Suddenly something pops into his mind and he turns back to Sally.

"Sally, there is one thing…"

"Hmm?"

Sally leans in closer.

"I was having a conversation with The Mayor and I was talking so fast. I think I was yelling, I was quite tired. I guess you could say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Though suddenly out of nowhere my voice started to change. It…went to a fancy type of accent. Maybe I'm just crazy but The Mayor heard it too."

Sally nods and starts to ponder. _'Strange…'_ She thought. She straightens herself up and raises Jack's chin with her hand. She kisses him on the cheek and he does a little smirk and looks quite bashful.

"I promise you Jack with all my hope that you'll find out." She whispers.

They say their farewells and Sally heads back to the lab. Of course she gave Dr. Finklestein some Night Shade so she could sneak out to Jack. He was still asleep on his work bench in his lab with a worn out quilt covering him while he snored. Jack waked back upstairs and studied some books on his bed. He searched through chapters of history. He then looked at conspiracy theories of what humans thought happened when they died. Some people wrote about heaven, hell, ghost lives and…The land of the Dead? Somehow this rang a bell in Jack's skull. Jack grabbed a pen and circled the name. He read down the description about this place and what happens there. While reading down he highlights the parts that sound the most important. He finds out the main cycle you go through and everything else. He flips through the pages and finds an important passage of ways you can get there. _"Maybe people will know who I was!"_ Jack thought. He reads the directions of a couple of options. All of them seem way too complicated and most are for some human tactics. Jack doesn't give up and continues reading through dozens of pages.

It's been two whole hours and a couple of books fill around Jack. All of them on the same subject. It's in the early afternoon and the citizens of Halloween town are of course following The Mayor around. Some are just wondering around and minding their own business. Jack sighs and reads a full page once again and flips the page without any effort. _'How hard is it to get to a Land of dead people?!'_ He thought. Jack reads through yet another age but almost falls off his bed from excitement. He has successfully found a possible way to get to this place. He starts to rethink things over like, _'Is it worth it?' 'What if I get there and no one knows me?'_ He shakes the thought off. It's worth a try.

Jack has read over the directions over and over. He has probably memorized the whole thing by now. He had walked over to Dr Finklestein's lab and left a note for Sally so she can tell the town where he has headed to. It's about one in the morning and Jack is getting ready for his new adventure. He knows where he's heading and that's near all the other holiday doors. All he has to do is go there but head into those woods even deeper. So off he goes to the Land of the Dead to figure out his identity.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack hiked throughout the woods trying to find the place he was looking for. He fell asleep almost every single time he stopped to rest and his legs would give out any second. He was now walking almost half asleep and having no idea where he was going. He had the thought to turn back to Halloween town but he has gotten so far…and he has no idea which way to go. He may be lost but he doesn't want to think about it that way. His eye sockets threatening to close he tries to stay awake but fails miserably and gives out. He closes his eye sockets and let's himself fall. Though he hits something instead of the ground. He opens his eye sockets and they widen. He has fell on a tall and rusty gate. He looks through and sees all these walking corpses. He smiles weakly and looks to the side and sees a sign. In messy carving it says the land Of The Dead. Forget being tired, Jack has arrive in his destination! He opens the gate and it makes a loud creak noise. He walks in and is surprised to see how colourful yet dead (?) it is.

Jack makes his way around the town and so far no one knows what his past is but they do recognize that the Pumpkin King is standing right in front of them. Some dead people got an autograph even though Jack hated getting those. Though everyone he asked had no idea and just wanted a…autograph.

After a dozen of tries Jack finds himself in front of a bar/pub building. He shrugs and makes his way inside. He could use a drink and a break. It's very crowded and he sees a lot of famously known people who have passed away from long ago. He smirks a slight and takes a seat at the bar. A head balanced by some cockroaches comes by him on the counter. Jack isn't fazed at all. It's the King of Halloween town. What could scare him? The head smiles.

"Oh mon Dieu! (Oh my god)," The head waiter shouted, "It's Jack Skellington!"

Everyone's attention is caught and everyone faces Jack. Jack shows a crooked smile at the crowd of people. He raises his skeleton hand and does a shy wave.

"Good day," Jack squeaks.

General Bonesapart steps forward to Jack. Jack has to look down at him. He notices he has a sword through his rib cage. _So he still has how he died in him? Odd._

"It's a pleasure and an honour to have such a known skeleton in our town!" General Bonesapart said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, I guess." Jack sighed.

The crowd starts to whisper amongst themselves. A rather bigger lady behind the bar walks up. She has a rather deep voice but Jack decides not to say anything.

"Hello sweet," Mrs. Plum said "What brings you here down to these parts?"

She seemed like a nice woman. Jack sighed and faces the head waiter and the lady. The whole crowd listens in too.

"Well, you see. I've come a long way to figure out something I long to know. It's something I just feel in my bones and I need to know it. I want to know about my past life. Before all these Halloween nonsense." Jack finished off with another sigh.

Jack then feels a skeleton hand on his shoulder and he turns his head. It's a skeleton with a top hat and one eye.

"Nice ta' meet ya, bone daddy!" The skeleton almost sang, "I'm Bonejangles! I've been entertaining these people for a while now and I've come across a lot of people like you."

"You have?" Jack asked.

"Why of course!"

This skeleton surprised Jack a lot. He had so much jazz to him. The Pumpkin King stood up out of his seat and had to look down to most people. He was quite tall for a dead skeleton.

"My friend Emily knows someone, she's the only one who knows how to get to him. He also knows her quite a lot." Bonejangles states.

Emily? That rang another bell in his head. It sounded so familiar, too familiar.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"She's probably roaming around here somewhere…we never really talk to her that much. She never wants to talk about anything. It would be lucky if she started a conversation with you."

Jack looks rather confused. "Why is that?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you another time, friend." Bonejangles sighed.

After a couple of minutes after a long silence, Bonejangles makes his way up to the stage. Jack follows him behind. Bonejangles climbs on top of the stage towards a piano. He looks back at Jack.

"Ya 'know any music?" He asks Jack.

Jack steps on top of the stage with one huge step. Mostly everyone needs push themselves up. Jack walks over to the piano and sits down. Everyone in the bar looks up at the stage and can't believe The King is about to perform a song. Bonejangles leans against a wall and gets comfortable. Jack just didn't know Emily had just walked in to listen. Emily walks through crowd of corpses and notices they're all looking up at the stage. She turns her head towards the direction and gaps when she realizes its Jack Skellington. _Why would he be here?_ She thought.

Jack looks down at the piano and slowly puts his fingers to some keys. He presses down then builds into a song. He starts slow then builds into it. Emily recognizes the song; Synthesia. It's the piano duet that she had done with…someone when she was annoyed at them. Even though her heart isn't beating she feels the fear yet excitement in her chest. It presses against her ribs. She watches the Pumpkin King play the piano with a slight grin on her face. This is being back on of the most amazing memories she has had. Though it doesn't make sense. She made the song with that someone. Could it be…? No. It can't.

Bonejangles notices Emily in the crowd. He smirks and walks up to Jack. He taps on his shoulder and Jack stops playing.

"Yo' she's here."

Jack stands up and Emily studies how tall and slender he looks. It reminds her of…him. She shakes her head and tries to get that thought out. The two skeletons both walk up to the Corpse Bride and Jack accidently bumps to someone.

"Oh Sorry!" Jack said in almost a whisper. The person he bumped into nodded saying it was alright. Emily was once again reminded of the person's clumsiness and stutter. She misses him Her attention then leads back to the two skeletons.

"Emily, this is Jack Skellington," Bonejangles used hand movements towards Jack.

"I'm aware of that," She groaned. "Why is he here?"

Jack steps in closer and looks down at Emily. He feels like he has seen this person before. He can't put his bony finger on it! ' _Her beauty as well….NO SHUT UP!'_ Jack smacked his head mentally.

"Hello Emily, I've travelled a long way to your town. I've come to figure out my past life before ruling Halloween town has the Pumpkin King,"

Emily nods. She really doesn't want to help but she's figured she has too.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looks down at Emily. Her eyes are so wide that her eye could pop out. He slowly raises his arm for her to shake but she doesn't straight away. Her jaw drops and her body lim. She never thought in her afterlife that she would ever meet the Pumpkin King but here he is. Right in front of her. Emily actually was never fascinated by this King of Halloween, although she did a tiny little crush on him but that's something she wants to keep to herself.

Jack smiled awkwardly and lowered his arm since she didn't shake it. He was quite confused but also nervous. When he said he would come to the Land of the Dead he didn't want to be stared at! Well, what did he expect? He is well known, especially throughout England and France. Though he had to admit she was pretty cute. It's like he already knew her for some mysterious reason. Jack fiddled with his fingers and waited patiently for her to answer. Everyone in the pub was silent and BoneJangles kept turning his head to Jack then to Emily. He found this quite entertaining. BoneJangles did find Jack very familiar but not just from his title. His very clumsy yet kind personality, his height and his fancy speech. It reminded him of someone that nearly married a corpse from long ago. It's also quite funny too. How they only heard about Jack Skellington just a year after the whole scenario. Many corpses of the Land would probably make a couple of Conspiracy theories and spread them. People would probably fall for such a stupid theory but you never know.

Emily finally snapped out of her trance and realized the long silence in the pub. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Jack Skellington," Emily started. "Er…I welcome you to The Land of The Dead, it has been a while since we have had such a celebrity here,"

If Emily had a heart right now it would be beating out of her chest. If she had a real stomach butterflies would be fluttering around. An icy cold stare was pointed at her direction. Even though Jack had no eyes, his sockets were still terrifying. He is the King of Halloween after all.

"Thank you…?" Jack stuttered into his words.

"Emily,"

"Ah! I love that name," Jack sighed in delight. "It's a Latin name I think, diligent and hard working,"

If Emily hadn't held it back she would have swooned. The Pumpkin King knew the meaning of her name. It wasn't that romantic but it was still sweet. Though she is through the whole relationship business and Jack probably has someone of his own. But…he reminds her of that special someone that she wished she never let go. Maybe she was the other woman in that accidental marriage but…she loved him so much. They had so much in common! They played the most beautiful piano duet and whenever she made a joke. He would laugh. He had the most beautiful eyes that she could stare into for ages and his smile. That man would never smile but whenever he did, it felt as if she had a heart once again. That man was Victor Van Dort. Why did she let him even marry that other woman? Victor loved her but it was an arranged marriage? Emily always thought that he wanted to marry her because he didn't want to disappoint his parents but...she saw he wanted her. How amazing would it be to see him once again but, he probably went straight to heaven with her. Who knows where they went.

Emily's attention went back to Jack who was smiling sweetly. This skeleton was such a gentleman just like Victor. How Emily missed his most kind acts of appreciation. Though Emily was still confused on why the Pumpkin King was here.

"What brings you here?" Emily asked Jack with a gentle smile. She tried her best to sound happy and delightful but what only came out was a forced grin.

Jack twiddled with his finger once more and inhaled. He really hoped it didn't sound weird.

"Glad you asked," Jack said gently. "I was planning for Halloween a couple of nights back and I began to wonder my life before all this Halloween nonsense. At first it was a simple thought but it turned into more of a mystery for me,"

Jack inhaled and exhaled once more.

"You see, Emily, I had an – argument with the Mayor of Halloween town since he was playing with my emotions. He was forcing me to look and study some plans early. Though, during this little fight I was screaming at the top of lungs – Er…ribs? Heh. I was forcing the words. My voice had a weird raspy turn and then morphed into such a strange accent. Maybe it was just a strange thing that happened but it just had me wondering…"

Emily nodded her head in an understanding way, even though she had no idea what it was about.

"So, you want me to help you?" Emily asked.

"This skeleton here told me that you knew someone," Jack waved his hand towards Bonejangles. Emily sighed with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"W-well, you see –"Emily got cut off by the one and only BoneJangles.

"Now, you wouldn't want to disappoint the almighty Jack Skellington would you?"

Jack blushed a slight. _Did people really think of me that way?_ Jack thought.

"W-well, if y-you can't I mean – I'll just leave and find out myself," Jack stuttered.

Emily started to sweat, she did want to help him but…how would the skeleton Jack wants to see react? After her and Victor got back from the Land of the Living, he didn't seem pleased. Well, It can't be that bad could it?

"N-no," Emily sighed. "I'll take you to him, though I'm not certain he'll accept your offer. Last time I asked for something it didn't end well."

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Jack smiled.

For some reason, Jack's smile just lifted her up just like Victor's did. What could go wrong? It's not like they're going to The Land of the Living and Jack is actually such a sweetheart.

(next chapter will be way longer. Just sorting out some things.)


	5. Chapter 5

After introducing everyone, Jack and Emily went on the way. Jack of course had no idea where they were going but he enjoyed looking at this small land. How everything was dead yet alive somehow…everyone thing was colourful and beautiful. It had a spark to it.

He watched Emily lead him throughout the town. He loved how her dress dragged along the ground and how her hair gently swayed. She may be dead but to Jack, she was beautiful. He violently shook his head. He had a girlfriend, sweet Sally. There's nothing wrong about saying another girl is beautiful and gorgeous…he has to stop. He decided to look around some more. Every step he took would make an echo through the alley they were currently walking through. The alley was filled with coffins and black widows. He liked the style of this town. Halloween was just black, dark and depressing but here everyone was happy they were dead. They joked about it, they laughed about and partied about it. He would stay here if he could but he had a duty that he promised about.

Emily looked back at Jack who was looking around. She smiled at his curiosity. This King just reminded her of Victor so much…how much he missed him. Though, she had stolen Victor from a young, beautiful girl. She was once that girl who just wanted love, who wanted to marry someone. Jack noticed her slowing down. She made her stop and sighed. He began to worry for his new corpse friend. "Are you alright Emily?" Jack asked with worry.

Emily turned her head to face him. "I'm alright," she answered. "Just thinking,"

She chuckled and put on a grin. Who would want to worry the Pumpkin King? She continued walking and Jack caught up beside her. He didn't believe her but he didn't want to force it out of her.

"May I ask," Emily raised an eyebrow. "What is Halloween Town like? Sorry for asking but, I've heard terrible things about that place. How does someone as sweet as yourself…become the ruler of such a place?"

Emily didn't understand. He is such an amazing person yet he rules a town of Halloween where your number one priority is to scare people. Jack chuckles from her cuteness…AHH….her curiosity.

"Halloween town is quite surprising," Jack fiddles with his fingers. "But, how I became the king of that place, that's why I'm here. I want to know every single detail on how I got to that town. My life before no skin and no beating heart."

Emily nodded. "Well come on we're almost there!"

They started a slow job and went up nearly thousands of stairs. At the top Jack saw a house looking building. It reminded him of his own town and how the buildings were curved and weird looking. His eyes slowly darted to Emily and the way her body moved. He really did find her amazing and…familiar. The closer they got to the building the more their bodies slowed down.

 **A few minutes later**

They took the last step of the stairs and walked up to the doors of the building. Emily placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. They both walked in and they were surrounded by tall bookshelves. Books crowded the room everywhere and a tall desk towered them. Was this some sort of library? He gave Emily a weird look in confusion but Emily just pointed to the desk. Jack looked up and saw an old skeleton with the thinnest bones in the world. He wore some cracked glasses and had a white beard. The skeleton noticed the two people in the room and repositioned his glasses to see them clearly.

"Oh," the skeleton chuckled in delight. "Emily my dear, what brings you here…again? Surely you don't want to go upstairs again."

The skeleton ran his thin fingers through his beard. Jack looked at her with a raised socket but he just shrugged it off.

"Oh no Elder Gutknecht," Emily waved her hands around. "The Pumpkin would like to ask you something that's very important to him,"

Elder Gutknecht's eyes drifted towards Jack and his sockets widened. The Pumpkin was standing right there…in front of him.

"Er…yes," Jack cleared his throat. "You see, Emily informed me that you know a lot about these things. I have come to the Land of the Dead to find out my past life. I want to know where I was born, my real name and how I ended up in such a town,"

Elder Gutknecht itched his head and some of his skull come loose. He wasn't entirely sure about that but he could try. He picked up a book that was close to him and open it to a random page. He ran his finger down the page and nodded once he found the spell.

"My boy, this can be very difficult,"  
Jack laughed at that statement and wiped an imaginary tear from his socket.

"I almost took over Christmas and survived a huge fall, I'm pretty sure I would be able to take whatever it is,"

The old skeleton shrugged his shoulders and started to work on some sort of drink. While he was busy, Emily looked over to Jack. She stared deep into his sockets and began to step closer. When Jack felt their closeness he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes/sockets locked but then Emily looked away straight away. The blush on her cheeks was clearly visible and Jack smirked a bit.

The sound of liquid being poured into a cup caught their attention. They looked up and saw the skeleton pouring something into two cups. Emily was puzzled by this and spoke up, "Why is there two cups."

"You're going with him, dear," Elder Gutknecht finished pouring the drinks and a crow flew around hm. The crow picked the cups up by its feet and flew them down to Jack and Emily. They grabbed a hold of the cups but Emily wasn't sure. She looked into the cup and it was a purple mixed with a red. It bubbled and boiled.

"Why must I go with him?" Emily asked.

"The mind is a dangerous place and I'm too weak to go with," Elder Gutknecht sounded so wise. "I would snap in half,"

Emily chuckled at that statement but she understood now. She looked at Jack and back at Elder Gutknecht.  
"Alright," Elder Gutknecht said. "Please hold hands, Jack would then drink first then Emily…no other way."

Jack and Emily's hands joined and they felt a spark through their bodies. Jack gulped before he drunk but he was sure. He raised the cup and gulped it down. Surprisingly, it didn't leak through his bones but his head started to thump. It felt as if his bones would crack and turn to dust. Emily noticed this and quickly drank her cup. She started to feel the same but it felt as if her rotting skin was on fire.

So off they went, into Jack's depressing memories.

(Sorry, I thought it would be longer. I was wrong..)


	6. Chapter 6

Everything that was skeleton on her wat rattling faster than can be. She felt as if she was falling and never stopped and splat on the ground. Is this how he died? No it can't be. Emily's whole corpse was numb and her bones were cracking. She felt everything and it was like being awake in a surgery. You could feel everything but you couldn't say a word. Her eyes slowly opened and all she saw was darkness and her arm slowly turning to dust. Elder Gutknecht must have made the wrong position. She struggled in the air and turned her body around so her stomach was facing wherever she would land. Where was Jack? Has he already landed? Is he…gone? He wouldn't be dead since he already is but…is he gone? Emily didn't want to think about it.

A few minutes had passed and she was still falling into nothing. Most of her skin peeled itself off and her bones were all dusty and cracked. She just wanted it to all end. Suddenly out of nowhere she hit something hard. Her eyes widen and she was now laying on a nice floor with decorative tiles. She locked up and saw a perfectly in shape ceiling with an outstanding chandelier. How…? She looked at her body and her bones and rotting skin was fine. What just happened? She looked around and saw Jack lying beside her. He probably fainted while he was falling but he looked so at peace. Emily couldn't stand to wake him but she had to. Emily pressed her fingers against his shoulder and he stirred in his sleep. _How cute…_ Emily shook that thought and shook him a little harder. She removed her hand quickly after she felt him move his body. He sat up and opened his eye sockets slowly. He was confused at first but when he saw Emily next to him, he remembered all of it.

 **Back in Halloween Town**

The Mayor paced back and forth his office located in the middle of the town. He was told that jack had left the other day and couldn't believe his ears. He knew Jack was very upset and tired but he didn't intend to drive him away. Of course The Mayor thought it was his fault that he had left the town. Sally told him that he would be back but the Mayor had none of it. His sad/blue face was turned and he started to sigh in frustration. ' _All my fault, should have gave him a break…'_ Some chattering and some shouting interrupts his train of thought and he walks over to his window. He pushes the window up and leans out the window. He sees some fellow monsters surrounding some corpse. _Must be a new comer!_ The Mayor tries to get a better view and notices he had rotting flesh, white laid back hair, his skin was blue and his eyes were pure yellow. This corpse was laughing and smirking until he looked up and noticed The Mayor in the window. He gave an evil stare and chuckles. Who knew that Barkis Bittern survived the other corpses?

 **Back to Jack and Emily**

"What a ride," Jack stirred.

Emily chuckled a slight at his sarcasm. Jack scratched the top of his skull and sighed in disappointment. He really thought this would be a quick journey but all this? His attention went back to the place they were in. It looked like a huge mansion but too old to find nowadays. Jack stood up and offered his hand to Emily. She of course took it with a smile and Jack pulled her up. They both looked around and the room had a piano, two big doors that must have been the entrance. Some stairs followed two directions with some paintings.

"We must of gone back in time," Emily walked over to the piano and saw a small empty vase on top. Jack looked at the paintings but no memories came to him. He came across a smaller painting of a young woman. Something in his ribs told him she was bad news but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly the doors flew open and two people waltzed in. They looked very happy and cheery. One was a woman who was quite tall and slender while the other one was a small man who seemed quite big around some parts. They look straight into Emily's direction but seemed to not notice her. Emily raised an eyebrow at this and walked over. He went to touch the woman but her hand slipped through her. She now understood. They both were in a memory!

"Jack," Emily said in almost a whisper. "We're in your memories…"

Jack walked up beside her after looking at the paintings. He stared at the two strange characters. Something about them made him nervous. As if he had to do something in front of them. They two strangers walked to the stairs and stopped walking after a few steps. They stood there smiling for a while and then the small man spoke up.

"Maudeline," the man smiled. "I knew it would go according to plan but you didn't believe me!"

The woman's face shifted to a frustrated emotion.

"I was the one you said it would, Finis!" Maudeline snapped at him.

Jack and Emily could both tell that they were both a married couple. Emily didn't understand what they were talking about but Jack tried his best to try understand. They watched them walk upstairs then taking a left. Once they disappeared out of sight, both Jack and Emily walked around each room downstairs. Jack was standing very close to Emily and she did notice. For some bizarre reason, she didn't want him to move away. He walked with his hands behind his back and his chest up high…like a King should. She then started to think about his living currently. This kind skeleton must be kicked around a lot if he came from such a place. Maybe she is stereotyping the people there but she had met a few Halloween folk once. They were travellers that thought they were amazing just because they found The Land of the Dead. Emily remembered their attitude towards the corpses and it was outrageous. They thought it would be fine if they chased around the dead children! Such monsters.

Though Jack was different, he knew how a gentleman would act. He thought of people before himself most of the time and she loved that. They walked through many weird rooms but they stopped when they reached a room with a long table which had chairs knocked over. Plates with food were spilled everywhere and a small cake splattered across the white sheets. Jack almost puked from all the mixed food and Emily almost died a second time when she saw two small figurines sticking out of the cake. She made her way over to the table and took both of them out. She wiped some cake off with her finger and looked at them. Must've been a wedding here. She looked at the male one and recognized it straight away and gasped. Then she looked at the female one and she almost turned to dust. How she hated that face.

Jack watched his new friend stand there, speechless. He walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright," He asked.

Emily's face was blank and no emotion could be read. All her memories flooded back and she dropped both of the figurines. Jack started to grow concerned and was about to say something but laughter interrupted them. They heard the front doors slam shut and two people walk towards the same room. Emily heard the voice that she loved dearly and thought he would never hear again.

"Oh Victoria, this must be the most bests of days I've had," Victor Van Dort's voice echoed throughout the rooms and a giggle shortly after continued.


	7. Chapter 7

If it was possible, she would have been throwing up with emotions. It would have filled her mouth and spilled to the floor. How that voice made her tingle inside but…how it made her boil. The thought of her sweet gentleman choosing another girl with rosy cheeks, brown beautiful hair and those eyes which filled with wonder. Emily's legs would have gave out if it wasn't for Jack speaking up. He had noticed her current space out and began to worry.

"Miss Emily," Jack placed his bony hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch but soon relaxed into it. How embarrassing would it be if he found out all of this? How her love life crumbled down into now. She used to be happy now she was just…a corpse. Why was she thinking all of this now? It was just a memory of Victor – wait. Her eyes started to widen and her hands started to tremble. If this was a memory of Victor with Victoria…does that mean Jack is…no. It couldn't be him, it was the Pumpkin King beside her. _Maybe he's related to Victor or Victoria? Yeah, let's go with that. He could be related to this memory in any way._ Emily's mind was nothing but scrambled brain cells.

Jack was very concerned now. She wasn't to responding to him, what should he do? They were currently in a memory and probably stuck here until it was over. No one can see them and if they could they would run for it. The King then started to shake her harder. Emily then gasped out f fright but realized her long silence with not even a word.

"Oh – Sorry Mr Skellington," Emily raised her fingers to some hair and placed it behind her ear. "I j-just spaced out I guess. Sorry if I frightened you,"

The King sighed in relief and smiled a large toothy grin. He nodded to say it was alright but right now he was fascinated by the two new people walking in. So Jack was about to walk to the room until Emil didn't follow him. He looked behind his shoulder with concern again. This Corpse was playing with his emotions alright.

"Miss Emily, is something troubling you?"

No answer.

"Now I don't mean to rude or interfering with anything but – your scaring me." Jack started to fiddle with his hands. Something he never did…why was he doing it now? Maybe just a normal form of nervousness?

"Please Emily, answer me," If this was a joke it wasn't funny at all. He started to fiddle even harder that he could fracture a finger.

Still no answer.

"Would you like to step outside maybe?" Emily then raised her head a slight and her eyes drifted to Jack. What was she doing? She was worrying someone she had just met but also someone incredibly famous. She's just so scared of what lurks in that other room. She can still hear the chitter chatter and the footsteps of the new wedded couple. The thought that she might be standing next to the dead Victor is also circling her mind but not as much as her secret, admirer love for a man she nearly stole. Though in his eye sockets, she could tell she was really worrying him. She once again sighs and raises her head with tears threatening to fall. She tries to look cool and normal but only a weird sounding sob came out.

Jack ran towards her as fast as he could and looked straight down to her. They were still very much strangers too each other so he kept a good distance to make sure she was comfortable. For some reason he could tell she was in pain. He thought about what could have set it off?

"Would you like to try find a way outside, Miss Emily?" He tilted his head to the side a slight. She looked up at him and wanted to say yes but…they weren't here for her. She shook her head slowly and finally got a hold of herself. She stepped back a slight and faced her head to the ground.

"I'm fine thank you," Emily then inhaled deeply. "We should continue to explore this – memory,"

"Well if you're feeling uncomfortable we could –"

"No! It's fine…"

She began to make her way over to the room where the noise was coming from. She walked as slowly as she could. Jack followed behind her and was deeply concerned for his new friend. This friend was very distant of course but he would be patient. He wouldn't want to force information out of Miss Emily – how terrible that would be. It was something that wasn't on his To-do list.

As Jack got closer he noticed that Emily stopped at the door frame. She was so still, it was unbelievable. Jack's skull was made of questions right now so he got closer and stopped behind her. He followed the direction she was staring to and made a 'oh' sound. That young couple they heard before was now sitting on the piano's chair with the lady on the male's lap. They both were passionately kissing and he could tell them both meant the love. Everyone now and then the male would lean against the piano keys and play a couple of notes. Something about it was off though. The lady wasn't very into it as the male. Oh no. It looked as if she was holding back a slight. Her wedding dress was crinkled and dirty and the male's suit was ripped and the tie was a little loose. How Jack wanted to run up and fix both their clothes.

Emily was petrified. Her jaw hung down and her eyes almost popped out of her skull. Maybe that statement was true. Maybe her heart as once broken again even though it's stopped beating. How broken she felt, watching her only love kissing another girl. She knew they were meant to be but she just couldn't take it. She let Victor marry Victoria but she still had a grudge about it. Why did everyone leave her like this? Why has she been taken advantage of? Her anger boiled and stirred but her non-beating heart started to crack even more. It was almost as if she could feel the small pieces fall throughout her corpse onto the floor. She felt like nothing. She remember when she got back to the Land of the Living after she turned into butterflies. Everyone was trying to comfort but she felt less of a person every single day. She then stopped talking to people and ever went near anyone. She couldn't stand herself from that day since.

Another music note caught her attention and she looked back up to the couple. Victoria pulled away from the kiss and smirked in a flirtatious way.

"Oh Victor," she said in a seductive voice. "I never knew you were a good kisser! I learn more about you every single second. I'm glad we're together,"  
It looked as if Victor had nothing to say, he was still nervous of course. Though Emily was now nothing but rage. How she wished to kiss Victor but right in front of her...he was being kissed by a no good for all girl. She didn't deserve him, she did! It was an arranged marriage! Victor would do anything you ask him to do. Jack noticed Emily's face expression but then noticed her clothing and then the clothing the other lady was wearing. Is that it? Is she linked with his past?

Suddenly Victoria stood up from the Victor's lap and pulled him up. She smirked once again and undid his tie and throws it to the ground. This made Jack pull his collar from nervousness and Emily almost charge at the memory. She slowly took of his blazer to his suit and wrapped it around his waist. She used it to pull him upstairs but it just looked stupid from Jack and Emily's view. Of course Victor was blushing like made and was trying to say something. As if he wasn't ready…Emily gasped. She knew a lot about Victor and she knew when he didn't want something. She then started to growl and Jack just gently gasped. Suddenly Victor had the nerve to speak.

"V-Victoria!" He sounded terrified. "You know I love y-you, but I'm not r-ready for something s-so...y-you know,"

All she did was chuckle and force him upstairs. They disappeared into a room and what could be heard was pleasures from the lady but defiantly not the male. He sounded scared and almost…terrified. Then the realization hit Emily and Jack. He was forced into it and…was being…Emily couldn't stand to think of the word.

Jack couldn't believe it and Emily was more than rage! She could just scream. Though suddenly the floor started to twist and move. Both Jack and Emily fell to the ground as if it was an earthquake. Everything around them was morphing and shifting into different surroundings.  
Emily couldn't help it but she had passed out from so much movement but thank god Jack was there to save her head from banging on the lumpy and moving ground.


End file.
